Modern vehicles include a number of control systems designed to improve vehicle operation and safety. Accurate information about position, velocity and acceleration of the vehicle may be useful for operating many of such systems. Methods for estimating vehicle velocity are known. However, additional advancements in this field of technology are desirable.